regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
One Shots: Nick
]] Recap (Takes place after Hardcore Heroes: Episode 08, middle of winter 1509, Moon is out) Shirebrook. Two former mercenaries of the Black Cross company, John (Fighter, claims to be Cleric of Unnamed God Age 20) & Aurelius (Cleric of Velthara Age 62) are in the Halfpint tavern. Sheriff Tyrus Bellows comes in and asks if the two are avaliable for a job. The three head to the Sheriff's Office where they are briefed. Countess Castillion of Thornwood has sent reports of mysterious Goblin activity along the roads. Small numbers and not swarms, and only attacking along the road between Thornwood and Shirebrook. They captured a Goblin and is in a jail cell. Tyrus's plan is to then let the Goblin go then the party follow them back to his base and find out the truth from the source somehow. But first they need a Goblin Translator to join the party to translate the Goblin Plans. The party go in search for a translator. First they try "The Creekside" tavern, the snooty Bartender wants them to leave his high class establishment, but suggests one of the Dock Taverns to check for translators. The two have their drinks then leave, with Aurelius dropping his mug on the floor on the way out. The party head to "The Fish" tavern on the docks next. They find a waitress there can speak Goblin, so hire her for 1 gold a day. They return to the Sheriff's Office. With the translator the Sheriff says they can release the Goblin whenever. The party goes to get supplies first. Later in the day, Tyrus releases the Goblin at the edge of town as the party wait nearby, pretending to just be travellers. After travelling north a few miles up the road, the Goblin travels east off the road into the Ashlands. The party try to inconspicuously follow, but that is impossible in the Ashlands. At sunset the Goblin gives up trying to avoid the party and comes back and tries to surrender. Jenny translates for the party. The party says they are just following him back to his people to negotiate and to find out what is going on. The Goblin agrees to take the party to his village, but it is still a few hours away. They start travelling together in the dark. The Goblin warns the party of a 2 foot scorpion. A little later the party are decide to camp for the night, with John staying up all night to keep watch. The next day they continue to travel then arrive at a stump with a secret entrance to a Goblin burrow. The party wait above as the Goblin goes down bellow. The Goblins come out, and the former Goblin Prisoner claims the party are slaves he captured. The Goblin Leader orders the party to disarm, Jenny translates. The party attack the Goblins. Aurelius casts "Entangle" and the Goblins are held. The party execute all the Goblins except the one they came here with who is unconscious. Later the Goblin wakes up and they interrogate him. He says Kerak the Vengeful is a Human Cleric of Velthara near Anvil is trying to unite all the Goblin Tribes by giving them weapons and supplies, then having them to attack this area. There are also a band of 4 hobGoblins who are the incendiaries who are in an unfinished fort in the Ashlands. Aurelius knows of Kerak as another Cleric of Velthara. Both Aurelius & John, as part of the Black Cross mercenary company, were hired into the war efforts during the Hemdorkas_Incursion last year, where Grell Invaded the Hemdorkas Hills. Kerak was a notable cleric with the regular army during this time. The party want to catch another Goblin to corroborate the story. Aurelius & John creates a fire to smoke out the Goblins underground as Jenny pokes the prisoner Goblin with a hot poker until he passes out in pain. Aurelius then spots a Goblin hiding in a nearby bush and sends John after it. John captures the Goblin and ties him up. The party interrogate the 2nd Goblin. He tells the same story as the first. The party take their prisoners back to Shirebrook. 2 days later they get back to the Sheriff's Office and fill Tyrus in. The party want to go out to attack the HobGoblin Fort, but they'll need more men. Tyrus suggests that they get more former mercenaries together to create a force to do so. Jenny keeps one of the Goblins as a Slave, the other is put back in prison. The party head to taverns to hire some mercenaries to join them on the mission. They get a fighter, a cleric of Malkis, and a rogue. Experience: 450 (+45 10% Prime Requisite) Category:One-Shots Arcadia Episodes